


One Blow

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: My Stories [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Even giving everything away, Merlin is still more powerful than Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: My Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	One Blow

Merlin was tight. Oh, so tight, and Arthur penetrated him slowly, as slowly as he could bear until Merlin cried out and rested his forehead on Arthur's shoulder. The young man sat on his lap, utterly at his mercy. Merlin drew a sharp breath and Arthur froze until Merlin whined into his ear, murmuring, "More...please...I need it..." At that, Arthur slid the fullness of his length deep inside him. Merlin's desire was palpable but Arthur only allowed himself to roll his hips slightly faster. He wanted this to last. Even in the haze of his lust, Arthur's heart was undone by Merlin's willingness to make himself vulnerable, open and giving of himself in this way. He remembered the crude jokes the knights made from time to time, jokes that turned on the submission of the "passive" partner. But Arthur couldn't see Merlin that way. In his arms he could feel the courage he'd always known Merlin to possess, as often as he denied and made light of it. In his arms rested strength in vulnerability. Merlin was powerful to him, even--no, especially--in this position of want and need. Arthur slid his hands down Merlin's back, feeling the light sheen of sweat as they came to rest at his waist, gripping tighter and pulling Merlin closer and deeper, stroke after stroke. This was _his_ Merlin. His entirely. His in the way he could never have been compelled by power or influence. Another noble might have made the young man his bedwarmer; Arthur's stomach roiled at the thought. How could he want this by force or compulsion? How could he possess this ephemeral gift but by deliberate surrender? If Arthur was honest with himself, he'd been at Merlin's mercy from the moment they met. From Merlin's challenge to his authority to his inscrutable response, returning Arthur's threat, "I could take you apart with one blow," with a soft promise: "And I could take you apart with less than that." But Arthur could never have imagined this moment, taken apart from inside by that same boy, that nobody. To Merlin, Arthur was a prince without his title, without his crown. Merlin made Arthur his sovereign, in a way no one could challenge or take from him. 

"Please," the whisper in his ears again; "please, Arthur." Merlin's thighs trembled where they rested on his own. He canted his hips downward, groaning with need. Arthur could take no more. His gentle skimming touch grew rough at Merlin's waist and he pulled the boy down to take everything Arthur had to give. His hips snapped wildly into the place where their bodies met. Merlin cried out then, with pleasure that was like pain, or pain that was like pleasure, Arthur could not tell. Those tiny cries drove him mad with desire and he pounded upward as he drew Merlin's slight frame down to encompass him entirely. Merlin arched in his arms, squirming to take him deeper and deeper. Arthur slid his right hand down into the small space between their bodies and wrapped around Merlin's rock hard length. 

Arthur was entranced by Merlin's cock. It was longer than his own, but more slender, and pale against the black hair that surrounded its base. And his head, gods, his head--pink, blushing to red as he grew more and more aroused. Arthur gripped him, hands slick with sweat and the first of his seed. At the same time, he worked insistently within him. Merlin moaned and shivered in his arms. Stroke after stroke, Arthur timed his movements with his thrusts. Merlin's cries were continuous now and Arthur knew it wasn't long for either of them. He pounded Merlin, without mercy and without pause. "Ahh, ah, gods, Arthur, fuck, I'm--" he whimpered, and Merlin came, spilling his seed over Arthur's chest and belly. Arthur held back no more and drove home his full length as he shuddered and came deep inside Merlin. 

Breath hitching, Merlin stayed there in Arthur's embrace for a long time. When he lifted his head, Arthur saw tears clinging to those long dark lashes. He kissed him then, deeply, possessively, drinking in the wine of Merlin's taste. When he withdrew, he brushed away Merlin's tears with infinite tenderness. Slowly Merlin raised himself, leaning limply into his arms, as Arthur withdrew inch by inch. Arthur brought his hand up to cradle Merlin's neck and draw him close again. "Mine," he whispered. "Yours," Merlin breathed. 

Less than one blow. Less, and so much more. 


End file.
